


Twisted Every Way

by PunkOfTheOpera



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Romance, Smut, megstine, rerik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkOfTheOpera/pseuds/PunkOfTheOpera
Summary: When Christine runs off with Meg, Raoul takes Christine's place in front of the mirror instead...
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Wait, this isn't right...?

Christine just finished replacing Carlotta, singing "Think of Me" as beautifully as a songbird.Christine is of course being hounded by paparazzi trying to talk to her and get pictures. Instead of going to her dressing room, she follows all of the ballerinas back to their rooms, catching up with Meg in the process.

Meg gave Christine a look as if to say “Ready?” as she took two packed suitcases, one for each girl, out of a closet. Meg took her hand and squeezed it, giving Christine a kind and caring look. Not saying a word, the two, in all the commotion around the opera house, slipped out the doors, bags in hand, and made their way to the train station with no one the wiser about their whereabouts.

Back at the opera house, our favorite Vicomte pushed through crowds of people, trying to get to Christine’s room.

Upon arrival he, of course, found the room empty. He started poking around, picking up the neatly placed rose sitting on the dresser. Admiring all her costumes and room decor, Raoul soon found himself standing in front of the famous mirror.

Glancing up and down at himself in the glass, Raoul noticed a latch on the left side of the mirror. Unlatching the door, he slowly slid it open…

Raoul could barely get the door all the way open when a rope was suddenly thrown around his neck. Struggling to breathe and having his eyes adjust to the darkness, he felt himself being forced up against a wall by a body much stronger than his own.

Upon his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the corridor, he got somewhat of a look at his captor. It was a man, wearing what appears to be a half mask.

“Clever boy, Vicomte.” the beautifully rich voice spoke, loosening the noose slightly, but still keeping his body firmly pressed against Raoul’s.

“Where’s Christine!” Raoul barked, with urgency, struggling to get out of the figure’s grasp.

“I was going to ask you the same question.” the figure responded, giving a quizzical look towards Raoul.

“Nevermind that now,” the figure grumbled, “You’re coming with me.”

And so the pair traversed the dark halls leading to the mysterious figure’s lair. Raoul occasionally tried to pull away, but reluctantly followed at the figure’s grip tightened around his wrist.


	2. The Train and The Lair

The walk to the nearby train station is pleasantly quiet. Christine took a few deep breaths in the crisp, cool air, watching the steam as she exhales.

“Are you okay, Christine?” Meg asked, giving Christine a warm smile and pulling her out of her distant gaze.

“Wha-? Yeah, I’m good. I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Christine replied with a hesitant smile on her bright, pink lips.

“I promise it’ll be worth it when we’re in Gothenburg,“ Meg squeezed her hand tightly, pulling Christine close in the cold.

Giving Meg a quick, light peck on the cheek, the girls tread on towards the light of the train station up ahead. 

Upon entering the station and waiting for the train, the pair sat down on a bench. Meg looked longingly at Christine, just wishing she could some how make this all okay. Running from her mother was easy, Meg didn’t care much for ballet anyway. But Christine, she seemed so hesitant about leaving, as if she was afraid for her safety. She kept glancing back over her shoulder, looking wide eyed and paranoid.

Christine flinched, jolting out of her daze, as their train screeched to a halt in the station. Meg, taking her bag in one hand and Christine’s hand in her other, started towards the open doors.

The two found their seats and sat down in a huff, both exhausted from the night’s performance.

Christine felt Meg’s head softly slump over onto her shoulder, already fast asleep. Christine herself leaned back in her chair, letting the soft rumbling of the train on the tracks lull her into a peaceful slumber…

Part 2; B.

Upon entering the dark figure’s lair, he let go of Raoul’s wrist in frustration.

"I’m going to ask this once again, where is Christine?” he flipped his hood off to reveal the familiar slick brown hair and right side of his face concealed by a mask.

“I’m looking for her just like you are! Besides, who the hell are you anyway?” Raoul replied, upset at the entire situation.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your concern, Vicomte.”

“Well, can you at least give me something to call you by? I find the author referring to you as ‘the figure’ absolutely redundant.”

“The what? Author? You know what, never mind. Just call me The Phantom.” Phantom responded, wondering why Raoul was being so compliant. I mean, Phantom essentially just abducted him.

“Okay then, Mr. ‘The Phantom’, if you’re looking for Christine, why keep me here?” Raoul inquired, all while poking around Phantom’s lair.

“Simple, you quite literally walked right into my lair, I can’t really let you leave. Also- stop touching my stuff unless you want to be tied up again.” he said, playing with the rope in his hands.

“I wouldn’t mind tha-”

“Erik! Have you seen Christine and Meg?” Madame Giry burst into the lair. “Wait, Vicomte de Chagny, what on Earth are you doing down here?”

“Erik?” Raoul smirked in amusement and raised his eyebrows.

Out of frustration, Erik slammed his fists onto the wooden table in front of him, rattling the many candles on top of it in the process.

“No, I don’t know where Christine and Meg are, I thought they were with you. The vicomte is down here because he found the mirror door. And yes, my name is Erik.” he spilled this all out, putting his face in his hands in frustration. 

“I’ll send out someone to search for them at once. Vicomte, you come with me, I can explain everything.” Madame Giry said, her face flushed white with worry.

“No,” Erik interjected. “The vicomte stays here with me.” 

Madame Giry took one more sorry-looking glance at Raoul before walking back out of the lair.


	3. Nightmares upon Nightmares

Christine could hear a soft, baritone voice calling her name. As it kept getting closer, waves of dread washed over her. In the distance, she saw a man shrouded in darkness slowly making his way towards her. The voice kept getting louder, tempting her to come closer.

“Christine… Christiiiiiiiinnnne… Christine? Hey, Christine? Are you okay?”

Christine jolted awake with a small yelp, turning to see Meg shaking her with a worried look.

“Christine! Finally you’re awake. I was just worried, you were having a nightmare.” Meg said, giving Christine’s hand a squeeze.

Christine rubbed her temples, her head throbbing. She leaned onto Meg’s shoulder. Meg stroked Christine’s hair, feeling her pulse start to normalize.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just so real! I could see him, hear him, feel his presence.”

“See who?” Meg gave her an even more worried look.

“The Angel of Music, Meg. Father said after he passed, he’d send the Angel of Music to guide and teach me. Every night since I’ve been at the opera house, he’s visited me, teaching me everything I know about music.”

“Christine, there is no Angel of Music. Are you feeling okay? This isn’t like you.”

“Meg, I need you to believe me on this. Just please, please believe me.”

“Okay,” Meg replied “I believe you.”

And then the two sat in silence. Meg didn’t believe Christine, of course. Angel of Music? What does that even mean? Had her dear Christine gone mad?

Throughout that day, the two girls alternated from playing cards, to talking about miscellaneous subjects, to secretly sneaking kisses and holding hands.

Around 2pm, the girls yet again drifted into a light sleep, hoping to pass the time.

Part 3; B

12AM the previous night

Erik lashed out.

Throwing things, snapping candlesticks in half, punching the wall in frustration.

Raoul took this opportunity to try and make his escape. Sneaking closely to the lake. He started wading into it, his back to Erik. When the water was about to reach his knees, he was suddenly plunged under and jerked backwards.

Being pulled out of the water, he gasped for air, coughing from the murky lake.

“And where do you think you’re going?!” Erik yelled, enraged. 

“I was just-”

“Silence, Vicomte! You leave me no choice but to restrain you.” Erik said, dragging a soaking wet Raoul over to two hanging chains on the wall.

Chaining his wrists to the wall, Raoul was left helpless and weak, stuck standing up hanging sadly as his wrists swayed above. Erik, on the other hand, sat at his table with his head in his hands.

“Why are you keeping me here?” Raoul asked, finally breaking the deafening silence.

Erik stood, slowly approaching the weak Vicomte. As he walked towards Raoul, our dear Vicomte sunk down as low as possible, his arms stretched above him against the chains. Erik towered over him, looking down as Raoul shrunk as small as possible.

“Simply because you know too much. I can’t just let you go now could I?” As Erik said this, he put his hand under Raoul’s chin, tilting his head up to face Erik.

Raoul looked awfully vulnerable and helpless below him. Erik discovered a new found feeling of power while standing over the powerless Vicomte. His pleading eyes, his whimpering against the chains, begging to be released. 

What was this feeling? No, this wasn’t right.

Lost in thought, Erik came to the realization that he and Raoul had been making eye contact this entire time. He snapped out of his trance, blinking a few times before awkwardly looking away from Raoul. God knows what the Vicomte was thinking during that ordeal.

“It’s best you try to sleep,” Erik started, lazily tossing him a pillow. “You need to regain your strength if we’re- if you’re going to help me find Christine.”

He took one last look at Raoul before resigning to his own bed.

His sleep was fitful, his dreams were filled with the same feeling he felt looking at Raoul earlier.

Jolting awake from one of these dreams, he checked the time. 3am, can it just be morning already? He turned back over in his bed. 

Maybe I should just check on him, to make sure he’s okay.

Thus, Erik snuck quietly towards Raoul, observing his peaceful sleep under the glow of the candles. He stood for a second, getting lost in the same feeling he’d been experiencing all night. 

“Hellloooooo! Earth to Erik, you okay”

Erik snapped out of it, again. What keeps happening?! 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought I’d check on you to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh uhm, thanks.” Raoul responded with a sleepy attempt at a smile, still half asleep and in a daze.

Erik crawled back into bed, cursing himself for having these insane thoughts. Erik closed his eyes, tossing and turning from stress. Soon enough, he drifter back to sleep.

Upon awaking, Erik rubbed his eyes and checked the time. 11AM? That’s pretty late, I should probably give Raoul some food, he probably hasn’t eaten since early last evening.

Looking against the wall, he saw Raoul fidgeting with his chains in the distance. Erik got a single apple and a cup of water. 

“Coming to torture me some more?” Raoul asked, groaning.

“Me? Torture? You think someone like me would hurt a Vicomte such as yourself?” Erik sneered, handing him the apple and water. “I’m saving the torture for after we find Christine. Fair enough?”

“I guess.” Raoul replied, inspecting the fruit and water, presumably for poison.

“We’re both after the same goal. So I propose an idea; until we find Christine, we work together. When we find her… well we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Deal?”

Raoul considered this. “Deal.”


	4. A Night Neither Will Forget

This time she saw him in the mirror.

Christine focused on her reflection, but her eyes soon drifted to the figure standing behind her. She whirled around to face the figure, but nothing was there. Looking back at the mirror, she raised her hand up to the glass. Instead of her hand hitting the glass, it slipped through as if the glass were liquid.

She walked through, too mesmerized at the mirror to pay attention to the mysterious figure she once saw. As her head came through, she faced the figure right in front of her. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly as Christine was gripped with fear.

Christine jerked awake, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

“Christine, we’re here, we’re finally here!” Meg cheered, her voice calming Christine’s nerves. “Ah, I’ve never been to Sweden, you must show me everything!” Meg’s excited demeanor took Christine’s mind off of the nightmares she’d been having recently.

As they took their bags and got off the train, the crisp, cool October air brushed against their skin. Madame Valérius’s house wasn’t far from here. Christine and her father lived with her after her mother passed away. After her father passed too, she was sent off to the opera house to train, where she met Meg and they became best friends.

They walked through the quiet streets, holding hands when no one was around. 

Madame Valérius knew they were coming. Earlier that evening, she had set the key in a flower vase for Christine and Meg to find. The house was big, with quite a few rooms. Mme V was already fast asleep in her bedroom at the end of the second floor hallway.

The two girls quietly snuck into the house, taking their bags to the guest bedroom. Christine started unpacking while Meg flopped back onto the bed. Christine soon followed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Again getting lost in thought with the figure in her dreams. She rubbed her temples, groaning in frustration.

Suddenly Meg was behind her, giving her many light kisses on her neck, making Christine shiver at the sensation.

“Christine, I love you, and I know you’re stressed out about everything. You make me so happy and feeling loved all the time. It’s time I do the same for you.” Meg said softly, pulling Christine in for a hard kiss.

_**(I would skip to Part 4; B if you’d like to avoid smut)** _

Meg pushed Christine onto the bed, her back against the mattress. She undid Christine’s dress and slipped off all her clothes, taking off her clothes in the process. There Meg sat on her knees over Christine’s legs, taking in all her beauty.

_My god,_ Meg thought, _she looks like Aphrodite herself_. Her porcelain skin, her red-ish auburn, curly hair. Absolutely perfect to Meg.

Of course, Christine felt the same way about Meg. Her long blonde, messy locks of hair cascading over shoulders. Her rosy cheeks and bright eyes lit up in the candlelight. 

Meg leaned over Christine, putting her lips to her neck. Slowly, she traced down her body, kissing all over her chest and stomach. Christine again shivered at the sensation. 

Meg moved down to her thighs, teasing Christine with her kisses.

“New to this?” Meg looked up at Christine with a smirk.

“...Yeah.” Christine responded quietly.

Meg took her hand and slowly traced around Christine’s entrance.

“Someone’s wet.” Meg said, again with the evil smirk. Christine blushed tomato red. You think Meg would be the innocent one, but living with a bunch of ballerinas for your entire life will teach you some things about what girls like. (I’m sorry, I feel so creepy writing this. Please know I’m not creepy.)

Meg stuck her pointer finger in, slowly moving it back and forth. Christine let out a small moan. feeling this totally new sensation.

Slowly, Meg made her way up to three fingers, moving them around inside Christine. Christine let out small moans, never having felt this way before. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, squirming around slightly at Meg’s touch.

“You’re so cute when you’re under me,” Meg said, slipping her head between Christine’s legs to stick her tongue in. At this new feeling, Christine moaned even louder, trying to keep herself quiet due to the circumstances.

This went on for a few blissful moments, rubbing Christine’s clit and moving her tongue around the inside.

“Meg I, I’m gonna-” Christine said in between moans, panting while clenching the sheets even harder.

At hearing this, Meg went even harder and faster.

“Mmmhm,” Christine moaned out as she came. Meg took her tongue and fingers out, moving up to lay next to Christine. Meg took her cum covered fingers and put them forcefully into Christine’s mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Suck” Meg said. Christine moved her tongue around Meg’s fingers, sucking and licking all of her cum off of them.

Meg took her fingers out, putting a strand of Christine’s hair behind her ear before kissing her softly. Christine was still blushing hard, her face still hot. 

_**(Smut is over!)** _

“I love you, Christine.” Meg said sweetly, holding Christine close, their bodies entwined. She soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of spending the rest of her life with Christine.

Christine, however, was not so lucky. While the fun times with Meg had taken it off her mind for the time being, she couldn’t help but stay awake in fear of having another nightmare. As much as she strained to keep her eyes open, Christine soon fell asleep, her arms around Meg, listening to her steady heartbeat.

_**Part 4; B** _

The Daroga snuck in through the secret entrance, putting his pointer finger to his mouth, signalling Raoul to be quiet. Erik had his back to them, intensely focused on assorted sheets of music.

"Hey Erik, where's Christine?!" Nadir shouted, startling Erik in the process. Erik jumped high into the air, whirling around to face the two behind him.

"Ah, my dear Daroga," Erik said, trying to play off being startled, "Long story really. Gone. Don't know where." 

"And why, pray tell, is the Vicomte de Chagny chained to the wall by his wrists?" Nadir raised his eyebrows, switching his gaze between Raoul and Erik. 

"It's looks bad, I realize that. I can't free him, he'll surely tell the police. Aside from that, we already made an agreement; we called a truce until we find Christine. Am I correct, Vicomte?" Erik shifted his glare towards Raoul.

Raoul nodded, hanging lazily on his chains. "Erik's right."

"So, why are you here anyway, my dear Daroga?" Erik asked, looking a little miserable in this situation. His frustration rising every minute he wasn't searching for Christine. 

"I happened to overhear Meg speaking to Christine a few days ago, before they left. They're headed to Gothenburg, Sweden, probably arrived last night." Nadir spoke seriously, not wanting to set off Erik's fragile temper.

"And you didn't think to tell us until now?!" Erik yelled, grabbing his hair in his hands, his mask shifting around his face while he tried to calm down.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a life too," Nadir responded through slightly gritted teeth. Of course he was used to Erik's outbursts, but after a while the bitching got too much for the poor Daroga.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Raoul spoke up from his chains. Erik looked back over at him, his heart rate slowing at the sight of his soft features. He again punished himself for thinking this way. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me? This is wrong, this is all wrong! You can't feel this way. I mean, the way he looks up against the wall, clinging to his chains, powerless- stop!_

"Call me Nadir," the Daroga said, giving the restrained Raoul a pity glance. "I best be going, good luck Erik, Vicomte." Nadir nodded at each respectively before slipping out of the lair.

Erik watched Nadir disappear behind a wall. He soon moved his gaze to Raoul, watching the vicomte sulk against the wall. Erik felt for him, he really did, but he knew if he took off the chains Raoul would run from him. 

_I guess having some company for once can't hurt. Especially company so, helpless and entirely at my mercy._ Erik gave into his sinful thoughts, thinking of all the things he could do to Raoul, chained up to the wall like that. A wave of arousal came over him, and he knew it was wrong, but when did he ever really do anything right? He just... couldn't help it. 

Erik blinked a few times to clear the vision. Glancing back over at Raoul, he realized something odd.

_Is he staring back at me?_ Erik thought. Raoul looked like a deer in headlights, staring back at Erik like a scared animal. Think of prey in the sight of its predator.

Next thing he knew, Erik was walking over to Raoul, who was cowering against the wall, struggling against his chains.

To set the scene; Raoul is standing up, his wrists attached to chains above his head. Erik is standing over him. Both boys stood staring at each other in what appeared to be disbelief. Stuck staring into each others eyes, dumbfounded at how they got so close so quickly.

Erik made the first move, leaning in and kissing Raoul tenderly on the lips. He stood back in disbelief.

"I-i'm sorry I just-" Erik started.

"No no, it's okay. I mean, I didn't mind too much," Raoul, trying to hide his delight.

Erik went in for it again, this time with a newfound confidence. He grabbed Raoul's face, effectively shoving him against the wall, and kissed him roughly. Raoul reciprocated, kissing Erik back with the same passion.

Erik took the key to the chains and slid them into the locks. Once Raoul's hands were released he immediately threw them around Erik's shoulders. The two still weren't sure what they were doing and why, but adrenaline is a hell of a drug, and all they cared about at that moment was each other.

_**(Smut starts here!)** _

Erik grabbed Raoul's wrist, leading him harshly to the bed before forcing him on his back. Erik ripped Raoul's shirt off before taking off his own, throwing the lazily over his shoulder onto the floor. He then unbuttoned his pants, revealing his massive erection. Raoul took off his as well, revealing his hard cock. Erik sat over Raoul, kissing him roughly. He soon moved down a little, kissing and biting his neck, all while sensitive, innocent Raoul made small yelps at the nips. 

Erik moved down Raoul's body, kissing all the way down before teasing his cock with his tongue. Erik licked around the tip, causing Raoul to moan slightly.

"First time?" Erik said, looking into Raoul's eyes with a smirk.

Raoul nodded as Erik took his tongue off Raoul's cock.

"Perfect," Erik laughed slightly, taking no mercy while teasing Raoul.

(I am very unsure if lube was available in 1880s France. If it did, pretend they used it,,, or something like that. You get my point, this is fiction smh)

Erik positioned his own cock at Raoul's entrance, teasing it with his tip. Without any warning, Erik forced most of his member into Raoul, moaning slightly himself. Raoul let out a pained grunt, surprised at what he was currently letting happen to him.

Erik started thrusting slowly, pitying Raoul for the pain he was causing him. Raoul started getting over the pain, the sensation turned to pleasure as Erik sped up. 

"Mmph~" Raoul moaned out. Erik laughed a bit before grabbing Raoul's still hard member with his hand and slowly moving it up and down the shaft. Erik started going even faster, starting to moan himself, but also trying to be quiet and save face. 

"E-erik please I-" Raoul started.

"Say it louder, my dear vicomte."

"Erik- Erik I'm gonna," He panted, gripping the bed sheets tightly, sweat glistening on his chest, his face hot with blush. This phrase just made Erik thrust faster, go harder, and have a harder time holding back his own moans.

Suddenly cum shot out of Raoul's cock, moaning as he finished.

_**(Smut over!)** _

Erik finished too, pulling out, doing his best to conceal his cute little moans. He fell onto the bed, facing Raoul, both blushing like teenagers on a first date. They sleepily stared into each other's eyes, admiring the other's beauty in the candle light. The pair didn't speak, too scared to break the silence and too awkward to address what just happened. A few minutes go by, and Erik wrapped his arm around Raoul, pulling the vicomte's head against his chest, kissing his head softly.

Raoul fell asleep in the other's arms, the steady, calm beating of Erik's heart lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
